6 Months
by nellchan0013
Summary: Lavi returns to the Order after 6 months. What's Kanda have to say? Song fic to Hey Monday's 6 Months. Fluff, drabble oneshot, slight shonen-ai T for guyxguy kissing. R&R It's fluff! Landa! Read!


**Okay, this is my first try at a song fic. I know, I know, it's probably a band you've never heard before, but hey, it's a good song. Totally made me think of Lavi and Kanda. I don't know why! It just did! So enjoy! Excuse for any mistakes. Review is appreciated, but pleases, no flames.******

**The fic could be read without the lyrics, I just thought I'd throw them in there....******

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man nor do I own the song 6 Months. They belong to Hoshino Kastura (whom I hope gets well soon) and Hey Monday, respectively.******

**P.S. I'm working on Two Worlds, One heart. Seriously.****  
****Xxx**

Lavi let out a small yawn, his arms stretching outward. It was dead silent in the cafeteria, not that he was surprised. It was well into the night. The only reason he was there was well, he had just arrived back from a mission and curse it all, he was hungry! He hadn't had time to grab some food before his train left, unless he wanted to wait for the next day to return home. And there was no way Lavi was that patient. This man was the reason he wanted to get home.

_You're the direction I follow to get home__  
__When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go__  
__And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around__  
__And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees__  
__'Cause you have that effect on me, you do__  
_  
It had been too long for him. This mission, mixed in with an assignment from Bookman, had kept him away from the Order for a good six months. Six freaking months of isolation from the one person he longed to see. There was a nagging suspicion in the back of him mind that Bookman sent him on the assignment just to have him overcome the infatuation. Lavi knew it wasn't an infatuation. He loved the man.

Then again, what was love? As Bookman Jr., this was the first time he experienced this feeling. Could you call it love it every time you saw the person, butterflies seemed to appear in your stomach and your whole day seemed to brighten? What if talking to the person sent shivers up your spine? Maybe it could constitute as 'love'. They had been 'dating' for a while, so shouldn't they be in love?

Lavi contemplated the thought, picking up his stray pen and shoving away the empty plate in front of him. It was going to be a long night. The sad part was, he was sure _he _was on a mission, one he had left for the day before his arrival. Fate was against them. Or so he thought. A hand blocked his eyes (or rather, the one not covered by the eye patch) and a smile creased his face.

"What took you so long?" A low voice whispered in his ear.

"What? No 'welcome back? No 'I missed you'?" Lavi joked. "Aw, I'm kidding Yu-chan! I didn't mean to take so long!" He assured, taking hold of the older's arm and dragging him down so that his lips met with Kanda's.

_Everything you say__  
__Every time we kiss, I can't think straight__  
__But I'm okay__  
__And I can't think of anybody else__  
__Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you__  
_  
Kanda's grey eyes widened slightly. He wasn't expecting such a forward gift from Lavi so soon. Actually, he thought the redhead was going to attack him in bed and had gotten impatient waiting. He hated waiting, especially when Komui had informed him earlier in the morning that Lavi would be back.

Lavi's moved his body to face Kanda, the kiss still intact. He pulled the Asian onto his lap, breaking for air. His face was a bit flushed, and both of them were taking deep breaths. Lavi traced Kanda's jaw with his finger, the other hand playing with the loose raven hair that felt smooth between his rough hands. Kanda scowled. He didn't dislike Lavi doing these actions, but it made him a bit anxious. For what, even he didn't know.

_Months going strong now, and no goodbye__  
__Unconditional, unoriginal__  
__Always by my side__  
__Meant to be together__  
__Meant for no one but each other__  
__You love me, I love you harder so_

"I might have to leave for good." Lavi stated after a while. His jade eye watched carefully as realization sunk into the perfect features on Kanda's beautiful face. "Jiji's getting suspicious. But don't worry. I can convince him to stay. Only, it means we won't get to be with each other for a while." He said softly, kissing Kanda's lips gently. "Well?"

"I waited six months. _Six freaking months!" _Kanda hissed. He leaned in closer to Lavi, forcing the redhead to find support from the table. Kanda's hands were clenched at the edges of the table, knuckles turning white. "What makes you think I can wait more?" He growled his cool breath ghosting over Lavi's lips.

"Because we love each other." He smirked. "I know you can wait. If it's for me, you will."

"Tch, don't get so cocky usagi." He narrowed his eyes, using a finger to flick Lavi's nose. "I can't wait forever."

"Yes you can. And I'm not cocky, merely in love."

_Everything you say__  
__Every time we kiss, I can't think straight__  
__But I'm okay__  
__And I can't think of anybody else__  
__Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you__  
_  
That was the last straw for Kanda. "I hate you." He declared a smug smile on his face.

Lavi saw it for a fraction for a second before the two were locked in a fiery kiss. His mind fogged while they battled it out for control. Lavi couldn't tell who was moaning more: him or Kanda. All he was aware of was the taste of Kanda in his mouth, the way the older man's tongue flicked in and out of his mouth. God, it was so _wrong_, but why did it feel so right?

_So please, give me your hands__  
__So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal the heart__  
__As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine_

'Love, love, love, I love you.' Kanda ran the phrase over and over in his mind. Why couldn't he say it? The man he loved with every part of him, the one he was kissing so passionately at the very moment, why couldn't he say those simple words? He loved Lavi so much. The future Bookman had captured him for so long; even he couldn't remember when he had fallen. But he had fallen, and he fell _hard_. It was so deep, the way he loved Lavi that it hurt so much when he was away for even a moment. Of course, he'd never admit that to Lavi. He'd never let Kanda live it down.

_Oh and everything you say__  
__Every time we kiss, I can't think straight__  
__But I'm okay__  
__And I can't think of anybody else__  
__Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you___

_So please, give me your hands__  
__So please, just take my hand._

"Yu, Yu, stop it, what's wrong?" Lavi murmured, cupping Kanda's face in his hands. "Why are you crying?"

Kanda blinked the feeling of something wet rolling down his cheeks shocking. "Tch, I'm not crying." Flat out lie, but it was well worth a shot. He turned away from Lavi, crossing his arms over his chest like a defiant child. "I hate you." He repeated. "You left me for _six months_!"

"I thought I was supposed to be the immature one." Lavi chuckled, lightly kissing Kanda's exposed neck. You don't have to lie to me. I love you and you can trust me. Trust me when I say I won't leave. I'll stay by your side, Yu, don't worry." His voice was so serious, Kanda almost believed him. Almost. Lavi couldn't stay by his side, not when Kanda's time was so near.

"You are the immature one, usagi." Kanda grumbled, lacing their hands together. "I'm holding you to that promise, usagi. If you break it, I'll murder you." He threatened.

Lavi stuck his tongue out. "Nngh, that's not very nice!" He pouted, kissing Kanda's hands. "I won't break it! I love you, and I won't hurt that way." Lavi smiled softly. "You can trust me, Yu, you can."

And somehow, this made Kanda believed him wholeheartedly.

"But you're not leaving for six months anymore." Kanda scowled.

"Okay."

**Xxxx******

**Alright, that was a crappy ending, but I had no idea how to end it! I'm sorry. Review? It'll make me happy!**


End file.
